


I'm dancing in silence waiting

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Series: What Comes Next [3]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, this is short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: Richard realized he held his gaze for far too long. The music was coming to an end and Richard turned away, not willing to subject himself to more.





	I'm dancing in silence waiting

**Author's Note:**

> ASKED BY ANONYMOUS
> 
> Ooooh! Can you write something for the fake relationship fic? Maybe with jealous richard? Thank youuu

Richard considered himself to be a pretty level-headed person. Always kept his cool and was able to calculate the situation to form the proper response needed.

However, that side of him completely vanished when he saw the women he loved dancing with someone else. His own brother.

His Anne. But, no, she wasn’t his Anne, she never was. He couldn’t claim her like that. It was odd. After all the years spent so close together, he had expected for them to be the ones to end up together. However that would never happen if he just stayed in the corner, watching her live her life. Especially now, when she belonged to someone else. Edward.

He inwardly cursed, he never knew why he bothered attending these types of events – they all felt the same: inconsequent polite conversation, canapés, and wine. However, deep inside he knew this was expected of him. After all, he was a York.  Everyone expected him to be there at the celebration, a smile painted on his face and a glass of wine in his hand. A glass of wine he was glad to have when he saw her in his arms.

It was Ann Beauchamps-Neville and Richard Neville’s wedding anniversary, of course, a dozen of their closest and a dozen of their not so closest friends and family were invited to a lavish banquet hall at the city’s finest hotel. Of course, the majority of the guest were merely there as a bullet point on Richard Neville’s business career.

Richard was on his third glass of wine when his eyes found her from across the room, she was dressed in a sleeve, dark blue dress that he has never seen before. He guessed it was a gift from Edward. After all, Edward’s idea of wooing his partners was buying them extravagant presents.

Edward was by her side and his arm wrapped around her waist and the two share small smiles, he leaned in to whisper something in her ear and the blush on her face was immediate. It caused a coiling inside Richard to twist. Anne faced Edward and started to fix his tie, her hand on his chest, his arm still tight on her waist and the two share another intimate smile.

Richard feels like he’s intruding on something private – feels like he should look away but he just kept staring at them until the music from the speakers changed and Edward gestured for him and Anne to dance.

They made their way to the center of the dance floor as he held her close to his body, her arms around his neck and the two share quiet whispers, only for their ears to hear, as they sway to the slow melody of the music. Richard noticed the way their mothers are almost cooing at the sight – because, honestly, if he were to be true to himself, they were truly an exquisite sight to behold. However, it felt like a punch in the gut that he wasn’t expecting to care about.

Edward spun her and they come face to face with each other again, this time so close to each other that Richard was sure they were about to kiss.

Richard realized he held his gaze for far too long. The music was coming to an end and Richard turned away, not willing to subject himself to more.

**Author's Note:**

> Send in prompts!
> 
> http://sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
